Iko
Iko (イコ, Iko) is a Safeguard and major character in Blame!. Biography Early Life Iko, along with her partner Dhomochevsky, were created in response to Davine Lu Linvegas hostile takeover of the Unofficial Megastructure. Due to the level’s emergency system being shut down by the Silicon Creatures, the duo were left without backup and forced to face the gang of cyborgs themselves. The two fought against Davine’s group for an unspecified amount of time, trying to take back the level. At some point during this time Iko lost her original body, although she was still able to assist Dhomo by predicting enemy movements, hacking into machinery, and occasionally healing Dhomo. With the charging towers captured by the Silicon Creatures, Iko was unable to regain her body and Dhomo was left without his ability to regenerate. During this battle, Iko attempts to convince a heavily wounded Dhomochevsky to retreat, but the Safeguard will not listen, attempting to make a stand against the Silicon Creature Schiff. The battle is one sided, and Dhomo is impaled through the head, forcing Iko to help carry him to safety. Volume 7 Over 250 years passed before Killy and Cibo reached this level of the City. After an encounter from Silicon Creature Blon, Killy meets Dhomochevsky and Iko in person. Iko is visibly worried as she notices the Gravitational Beam Emitter Killy is carrying and is aware of the destructive power it holds, as well as the fact that she is unable to properly scan Killy and predict his actions. On Dhomochevsky’s command, Iko momentarily locks Killy’s GBE while Dhomo incapacitates him. Killy is sent out of the level while the Safeguards take an injured Cibo back to their base. Iko oversees Cibo’s repairs, having the Blon parasite removed from her back and outfitting her with a Safeguard outfit. She discusses with Dhomo how they can use Killy’s GBE to finish their mission when Cibo awakens and enters the room. Iko explains the situation to Cibo, explaining their nature as special Safeguards and what happened while she was unconscious. When Cibo asks for Killy’s whereabouts, Dhomo claims there was nothing they could do to save him, which Iko immediately calls out as a lie. Dhomo order Iko to guard Cibo, who traps Iko in an electric field and ambushes Dhomo to take back the GBE and the gene capsule she had been carrying. Dhomo frees Iko, and the two chase her down as she escapes the base. Outside, they are ambushed by Silicon-created Exterminators and are forced to confront them. Cibo, having been told by Iko of the Silicon Creature’s plans, offers her and Killy’s assistance. The trio leave for the level’s elevator to find him. At the elevator, they encounter Pcell and a monstrous Blon that attempts to take Cibo. Iko holds off Pcell while Dhomochevsky and Blon battle, before escaping into the elevator shaft with them and closing the lid on top of Blon. Volume 8 To be Added Appearance When Iko was first created, she appeared as a humanoid Safeguard wearing a suit similar to Dhomochevsky's, although she had short, spiky black hair and was only half Dhomo's height. She lost this form some time during the battles against Davine's group, although she retains it whenever she is inside of a computer. In her "ghost" form she appears as nothing more than a thin, white wisp of a facial image. Most likely, she was unable to gain a new body as the Silicon Life on her level captured the Substance Conversion Tower on which she and Dhomochevsky depended. Personality She acts as a guardian for Dhomochevsky, predicts the behavior of his opponents, and heals him if possible. She transfers all her power to Dhomochevsky in a last-ditch effort to stop Davinel as well as Cibo's transformation into a Level 9 Safeguard. Weapons & Abilities As a ghost in the machine, Iko is able to control most of the mechanical devices or beings around her. This, however, leaves her vulnerable to electric-based attacks. She is able to predict enemy behavior and movements and can scan things in a similar fashion to Dhomochevsky and Killy. She can also heal others occasionally by transferring her power to them, although this uses up her own life force. Gallery Iko humanoid.jpg|Iko's humanoid form. Notes & Trivia To be Added Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blame! Characters